Lightning Rain Zoldark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40645 |no = 1100 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 110 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73 |normal_distribute = 30, 20, 15, 11, 8, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89 |bb_distribute = 20, 15, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An ancient dragon which joined the demon nation of Mildran in its cause. Though Zoldark hated the idea of being part of any organization, the dragon agreed to this in consideration of his friend Jed. After some time, Jed fell into a terrible predicament when Mildran and Estoria became allies. Zoldark would then be the one to rescue him, using a terrifying amount of force to defend Jed. However, other historical records claim that the ancient dragon had separated itself from Jed's master by that time. |summon = Jed, my friend... You are much too forward... This trait of yours worries me... |fusion = Do not be afraid... I have taken a liking to you. |evolution = You justify evolution because your lives are short. I cannot comprehend this. | hp_base = 4325 |atk_base = 1689 |def_base = 1523 |rec_base = 1398 | hp_lord = 6211 |atk_lord = 2278 |def_lord = 2059 |rec_lord = 1873 | hp_anima = 6953 |rec_anima = 1675 |atk_breaker = 2476 |def_breaker = 1861 |def_guardian = 2257 |rec_guardian = 1774 |def_oracle = 1960 |rec_oracle = 2170 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Electrical Water Barrier |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Thunder, Water types & 30% boost to max HP |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Thunder Charge |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 30% boost & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Chrysaor |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 50% crit rate and damage & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40644 |evointo = 40646 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 40134 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Belzeft2 }}